


Metastasis

by easystreets



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Charlie Has Cancer, Drabble, F/M, S1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easystreets/pseuds/easystreets
Summary: Dee wishes she'd thought of it first.
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Dee Reynolds
Kudos: 9





	Metastasis

**Author's Note:**

> Post "Charlie Has Cancer". I take drabble requests, if you'd like!

“Lying about having cancer is a terrible thing to do, Charlie.”

"Yeah." Charlie lifts his head up from Dee’s silk pillowcase; tries, and fails to care. About everything: basketballs; the Waitress; Mac and Dennis’s two-hundred dollars. This is too good to ruin. “Is this going to be a regular thing from now on, or?”

Dee clicks her teeth. “Maybe.” The waver in her voice tells Charlie that it’s not about him; that it’s more about getting under Dennis’s skin and being jealous that she hadn’t thought of having cancer first. 

Still, it’s nice to pretend.


End file.
